wierd ?
by damnthis
Summary: after lucy runs away from home her life is a complete mess , but then she meets the sweet pink haired guy natsu dragneel who offers her a place to live in the fairy tail mansion will she survive in the never ending madness ?
1. Chapter 1

I cannot believe it ! how could he ?! I so hate my father ,

I fumed as I made my way down the crowded streets of magnolia . you know fiore is actually quite a small town but when you are in my position

It feels like its huge !

By the way my name is lucy , lucy heartfillia .

I know it's the worst method of introduction , its just like saying ,

Hi btw I am x !

And you ll be like deadpanned and try to think of a comeback which does not exist .

Btw my name is not x , it was just an example .

Anyway lets continue , hi I am lucy and I am 20 and currently homeless

Well technically I had a home and a father , but precisely two hours hefore , I got fed up of my fathers harsh behavior and ran away .

Quite a rebel aren't I ?

Oh well so I am currently searching for a home –

*THUD*

'Ouch that hurts' I had actually tripped and fallen on the g…..

'Shit ! I am so sorry !' I shrieked as I got of the guy I had fallen on .

'Oh no that's ok ' he mumbled

I couldn't help but notice that the guy had salmon pink hair and wore a scarf around his neck that resembled the scales of a dragon , his rest of the clothes were quite old fashioned but seemed to suit him .

'So are you okay ?'

He had a cheerful baritone voice .

'Yeah kind of' I said ' if you consider being homeless fine '

He laughed at my reply .

'if that's all your problem is then maybe I can solve it !'

He seemed petty sweet

But the stanger danger buzzer in my head wont stop coz he seemed sweet !

I guessed he might have sensed it as he continued

' I am natsu , natsu dragneel and here is my official id , don't worry I am not some physco and I wont hurt you '

'Okay' I said relieved

(AN/: natsus questions will be in **bold** and lucys wiil be in _italics_ )

 **So a few questions k ?**

 _Fine_

 **You are a wizard ?**

 _Witch to be precise_

 **Kind of magic ?**

 _Stellar_

 **Like cats ?**

 _Yeah_

 **Comfortable with boys ?**

 _Kind of_

 **Can you cook ?**

 _Yup_ I giggled as natsus face lit up like a Christmas tree

 **Last question : are you naturally blonde ?**

 _Does that even matter ?_

 **Nope**

 _So…..?_

 **You are in !**

I felt myself being pulled towards the apartment where I was supposed to live .

But one thing : how the hell did I freaking manage to get a house in no more than 3 hours ?!

Well that question still escapes me .

 **DUN DUN DUNNN ,**

 **Me : so how was it toooo crappy or just okay or good ? like I don't expect you to say fabulous . so it is my first fanfic so please free to criticize or comment ….**

 **Natsu : hey no one wants to listen to your rambling !**

 **Lucy : sshhhh ! natsu that's just rude !**

 **Natsu : so what I want to know how our house looks like !**

 **Lucy : but natsu you already know that ! haven't you read the script ?! * sweat dropps***

 **Natsu : oh , yeah here it is –**

 **Lucy : stop ! you cant say it now * covers natsus mouth ***

 **Me : so bye now and don't forget to ..**

 **Natsu : REVIEW**

 **Lucy : FOLLOW**

 **Happy : and FAVOURITE !**

 **Lucy : AAAAAHHHH ! a blue talking cat !**

 **Happy : you are mean !**

 **Me : any way so bye !**


	2. welcome to the fairytail mansion !

'So here we are'

'huh?!' the monument that was at present standing before me was a freaking castle ! a castel ! how rich was he ?!

'you live here ?' I asked

'Yup but not alone though I sure hope I did'

I was too shocked , so shocked that I took a whole minute to process that sentence –

'wait you don't live alone?'

'you r really slow Luigi , that's what I said dint I ?'

'First my name is lucy not luigi , second so mind telling me who the others are ?'

Geez this guy was already annoying me to no extent .

'So there is laxus dreyer , loke lion , sting eucliffe , rouge , zeref black , jellal fernandes , gray fulbuster ,erza scarlet , wendy marvel ,juvia lockster and lastly me natsu dragneel .' he finshed ticking off the name .

'wow there are so many guys living here , are you sure you guys can fit me in , like idont need to impose on you , I mean I don't –

'Sshhhh' he pressed his fingers on my blabbering lips . instantly my face flushed.

'hey!'

'You are quite weird aren't ya luigi ?'

'FOR LAST IME MY NAME IS LUCY!

_ x_

I opened the door a bit –

*BLAST *

I got blown away , the huge mahogany door slamming shut .

'what the hell was that ?' I thought as I ang the door bell this time .

Natsu on the other hand had already ran off to somewhere , so there was quite an akward pause as I waited for someone to open the door .

'welcome to the fairy tail mansion – um excuse me but who are you ?'

A dark blue haired girl no older than 13 inquired .

'I am lucy heartfillia , I was looking for a house to rent , when natsu told me –'

'come in' she interrupted cheerfully

'I am wendy marvel and this is my pet Carla' she said pointing to the white cat she held in her arms .

The cat surprisingly was wearing a frock and seemed to acknowledge my presence

'hello'

'wait you can talk ?' I asked clearly amaized .

'Cant you see ? seriously its nothing surprising you can talk to you know .'

'Oh …um okay'

I nervously entered only to be greeted by the most bizarre seen tat you could have ever met when entering your new quarters .

The place was clearly in a mess by mess I mean chaos .

A platinum blonde was in a hand to hand combat with a ink haired guy , who was stripping so fast while fighting that it was hard to tell how he did it .

They were son joined by another dark haired mage , a bit further a blonde guy was listening to music while talking to another black haired guy both completely unaffected by the ruckus cuased by the three fighting guys .

But what caught my eyes was ..

The scarlet haired woman who was eating a strawberry cake and chukling at a bluenette hovering around the fight with heart for eyes ,

HOW COULD SHE BE COMPLETELY CALM WITH ALL THIS !?

I was approached by a white haired maiden who introduced herself as mirajane , the caretaker of the mansion .

I sweat dropped ' is it always like - -?'

My last word was smothered by the crashing of the ink haired mage , who by now was _nude!?_

'OI ICE PRINCESS GET OFF HER'

Believe me I was never so happy to hear natsus voice

Turning I saw the said pinkette walking in with a ginger haired guy who had two or three women drooling over him.

'what fire breath ? if you have sommethng to say , say it to my face'

'Glady !' natsu hollered entering the fight which by now only seemed to be a cloud of dust to me .

I spotted wendy sitting in a nearby cair reading a book with Carla perched on her chair talking three cats.

The blue one was introduced to me as happy , brown one was named lector and the green one wearing a cute pink frog suit was introduced as frosh , or fro as he refferd to himself .

'Wend –' I started

But was interrupted yet again

As the said bluenette raised her finger and counted

One …. Two … three ….

*plop*

The scarlet haired womans cake was sqashed as the nude guy was thrown on it .

A menancing aura filled the room which seemed to be coming from the scarlet haired woman , the fight came to an abrupt end .

Natsu grabbed the ink haired mage into a side hug and began shaking hands as both yelled

'we are best friends !'

The platinum blonde sweat dropped and simply said

'sorry'

While the dark haired mage promised to by the woman a new cake

The menancing aura died down as she turned towards me

After the display of power she had put on I was shaking in my boots when she asked in a softer tone

'are you new ?'

Uh yes …. I a..m….am n-new'

I stutterd as she chukled at my nervousness

'don't worry I wont beat you , I only use that tone to keep every one here in line, you don't seem to be much of a trouble maker do you know ?'

She laughed .

' so one with the introductions , he is sting eucliffe' natsu butted in pointing to the platinum blonde 'and his fraternal twin rouge cheney'

Pointing to the dark haired mage .

The nude guy was introduced as gray fullbuster , the blonde , who still had his head phone on was laxus dreyer .

The quite black haired mage was zeref black ,loke lion was the ginger still entertaining the women ,

The bluenette who kept calling me a love rival was juvia lockster and finally the scarlet haired woman was erza scarlet .

Apparently another guy jellal fernandes was not here but would be back by tomorrow evening when we are going to have a welcome back party for him and a welcoming party for me .

After I was able to take in all their names I gave them my signature smile ,

' my name is lucy heartfllia nice to meet you'

 **DUN ! yay that was my fist 1k + plus chapter hope you like it !**

 **Plus sorry for the the long wait but I was grounded from using my laptop during the exams so I couldn't update , but now as my exams are over I will be updating regularly I promise .**

 **But for now please please please leave a review , there is nothing better than a review that make my day .**

 **But no pressure you can favourite and follow me too ! but for starters leave a review plz**

 **Janne .**


	3. food

**previously on the messed up life of lucy heartfilia :**

 _' so one with the introductions , he is sting eucliffe' natsu butted in pointing to the platinum blonde 'and his fraternal twin rouge cheney'_

 _Pointing to the dark haired mage ._

 _The nude guy was introduced as gray fullbuster , the blonde , who still had his head phone on was laxus dreyer ._

 _The quite black haired mage was zeref black ,loke lion was the ginger still entertaining the women ,_

 _The bluenette who kept calling me a love rival was juvia lockster and finally the scarlet haired woman was erza scarlet ._

 _Apparently another guy jellal fernandes was not here but would be back by tomorrow evening when we are going to have a welcome back party for him and a welcoming party for me ._

 _After I was able to take in all their names I gave them my signature smile ,_

 _' my name is lucy heartfllia nice to meet you'_

* * *

so this your new room natsu said dropping my solitary suitcase on my bed , do you like it ?

i looked around my room properly for the first time .

it had creamy white walls , and furnitures already place made of modest brown wood , the window was on the wall next to my bed .

you could say that it was quite roomy and airy but it lacked some colour , maybe i could ask natsu or maybe erza and wendy to help me with my room ?

wel so do you like it ? natsus impatient voice cut through my thoughts.

yes its amaizin i managed to breath out looking in awe at all the books i fond in the shelves

whose are those ? i asked pointing towards the shelf litrally overflowing with books.

oh those natsu said glancing towards the shelf they belong to a former housemate of ours levy mcgarden , she recently got married to one of my cousin gajeel though i really dont know what she sees in that bastard .

oh i said looking around so where do they live now ?

in the apartment next to ours they moved out to get a little more privacy or something of that sort natsu replied scratching his head .

oh well anyways have fun unpacking he said walking out of the door and calling out be prepared for explosions they are quite common !

i sweat dropped how can he be so calm about it ? i face palmed myself

 _well then lets get started on unpacking_ i thought rubbing my hands together _its gonna be a long day ._

* * *

after half an hour there was a hesitant knock on my door , thinking it was probably just natsu again i just ignored it , wel natsu never does heed my instructions , so might just as well walk in .

umm lucy are you there ? a certain red head poked her head in looking around

yes i called from a corner of my room sitting on the floor folding my clothes as the red head made her way towards me

can you umm help me with some thing ? she asked timidly

i sat there shocked i never thought woman like erza with such a intensive sternght could ever speak timidly or softly ,

yup , so what is it ? i asked looking at her with concern

umm you know jellal is coming home to-tomorrow a-and i wanted to ...

you wanted to ...? i proded judging by the red heads growing blush it would be something embarrasing

iwantedtomakehimacake!

erza said all of it in one breath

so you want me to help you with it ? i asked already knowing the answer ,

as she nodded shyly

dont worry i love to bake !

for real ? erza asked her eyes gleaming with joy , i giggled at how much she could be childlike , so much like natsu .

for real i asured her so when do we start ?

tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp. erza replied at once her face set

okay . i agreed now if you will let me i have some unpacking to do

 _so cake huh ?_

i thought to myself when she left , well maybe erza wasnt so scary afterall ,

i thought , as if on cue the mansion began to shake as erzas voice rang through the desserted halls and corridoors

WHO ATE MY CAKE !?

 _Oh well not always scary ._ i said to myself sweat dropping .

* * *

after a few more hours of unpacking i thought i should get started on making a meal for every one as none of them had started to make anything in particular except for occasional snacks and mira had already left .

as i entered the kitchen it felt like it has never been ued before almost new .

 _well either mira is exceptionally clean or these guys never cook_ i thought starting to chop a few vegetables for hot pot .

_ x _ **_time skip 1/2 hrs_**

i had already finished cooking hot pot and was now just about to serve it when a blurry eyed happy flew into the kitchen

hey luuccyyy watcha making ? the blue exceed asked rubbing his eyes

hot pot i replied smiling

for whom ? the exceed asked which quite surprised me

oh umm for everyone i replied confued why dont you guys eat together ?

sometimes but mostly we dont , any ways lucy do you have some fish ? i smiled at the blue exceed

why of course four of them already served on the table .

happy s eyes shone with happiness , thanks lucy you are the best !

so can you call every one for the meal ? i asked the blue exceed nodded and flew of with a fish in his tiny blue paws .

* * *

the first one to come down was natsu and gray still fighting but stopped dead in heir tracks as they saw the set table and the food served ,the same expresion could be seen on the faces of sting ,rouge , laxus , loke , zeref , erza , wendy and juvia too .

what ?! l asked sensing their weird stare at the table does it not look _edible_ ?

n-no its just that why did you make this ? erza asked being the first one to be able to find her voice

why ? for all of us , i made dinner thats all its perfectly normal , i think i answered

natsu being the stanchest just took a spoon and tasted a bit of the gravy , his eyes lit up like a christmas tree as he tackled me into a hug

thanks luce you are the best ! the foods awesome !

following his lead everyone , took a seat and started to dig in

its amaizing . erza stated solemly i was right in asking for your help , natsu , gray and sting on the other hand had already eaten through their 2 nd helping .

rouge and zeref said their quite compliments while laxus just gave a non comital jerk of his head .

you make the best hotpot in all of fiore ! let me kiss the hands that made these , loke grabbed my hand , my face instantly flushed

Oi you jerk , lave her alone ! natsus fist collided with lokes cheek sending him flying towads the window .

oh by the way luce can you make dinner for us every day ? sting asked .

yeah-

i was interrupted by natsu pouting childishly at sting and saying

only i can call her luce find someother nick names .

i giggled as sting and natsu continued fighting over who should call me luce .

 _even if i have been in the fairy tail mansion for less than 24 hours i have fallen in love with it ._


	4. chapter 4 : uproar

**previously on the messed up life of lucy heartfilia :**

i giggled as sting and natsu continued fighting over who should call me luce .

 _even if i have been in the fairy tail mansion for less than 24 hours i have fallen in love with it ._

* * *

so lucy are you sure you can make - i mean teach me how to bake a cake ? erza asked nervously

yeah sure erza i replied over a hundreth time that day .

even though we havent even started baking she was just as tense . it made me want to laugh for some reason , seeing her nervous though it alarmed me more .

so can we get started ? erza asked eagerly i laughed of course lets go .

lucy you are confident right ?

i sighed yes erza , so can you get the ingredients for me please while i get our aprons and utensils ?

(time skip )

 **ERZA !**

i shrieked as the said red head clean chopped the board as well as the strawberries that she was cutting ,

( time skip )

i ace palmed as the eggs broke in her balled fists b sheer force , as erza smiled sheepishly ,

(time skip )

 _ **ERZA!**_

i screamed as the dough smeared the walls and ceilling due to the red heads violent mixing

clearly it was to be said that erza was a horrible cook .

so the next half an hour found me baking a sponge cake with strawberry essence while the said red head stood back and stared in wonder .

so this is how you make a cake erza said looking as i smeared vanilla icing on the sponge cake and decorate it with a small maximum sweet strawberry which erza was gifted by the forest vulcans .

after a few moments a perfect strawberry cake was decorated on the table

wow luc-

LUCY MADE A CAKE !

natsus voice echoed through the mansion

what-?

i sentence was cut short by the arrival of all the members of the fairy tail mansion into the kitchen

did you make his princess ? loke asked grabbing my hand and not waiting for an answer he placed an chaste kiss on my hand

hey-!

yet again my sentence was cut short by natsus fist colliding with lokes face and gray and sting inviting themselves for eating the cake .

i watch dumbstruck as within moments there was a empty plate where the huge cake had stood before .

i sweat dropped , as the oh so familiar aura engulfed erza again , and the guys started cowering back in surprise ,

why you little imbiciles ! erza screamed you dint even leave me one bite !

* * *

Lucy ... erza whined cant we just make a cake from these ?

no we cant erza. i sighed _how on earthland can you make cake from flour milk veggies meat and soya sauce ?!_

onegai ? erza asked with puppy dog eyes .

no we cant make it from these ingredients i replied with a firm ring in my voice .

hey guys blondies cooking ! sting called to the others , _seriously do these guys ever get tired of eating ?_

i facepalmed my self as all tthe guys plus juvia and wendy entered the kitchen the last mentioned two , zeref and laxus walking slowly while the others lft a cloud of dust in their wake .

lucys cooking again ? natsu asked

cant you see fire breath ?

i am not blind like you are ice princess !

who are you calling blind pea brain ?!

you ! ice lolly areyou deaf aswell ?!

stripper !  
nut head !

baka !

same to you !

flea bag !

gra...!

 **stop it you two !** a menancing aura filled the kitchen ,

yes mam we are friends ! natsu and gray grabbed each other in a side hug shaking hands .

good ! erza dusted her hand

 _well erza never losese her touch ..._ i felt a tug on my dress

um onechan ... wendy said nervously , i made a takoyaki out of these , ... iam sorry !

pin drop silence , only to be broken by natsus voice screaming LETS DIG IN !

NO! Erza placed a hand in front of the guys this along with a cake will be for the party in the evening .

* * *

guys can you help me set the table ?!i called as natsu carried a stack of plates to the table and gray follwed carring the cutlery

OI DRAGON BREATH ! MOVE ASIDE LET ME PLACE THE SPOONS FIRST !

YOU TOO SNOW QUEEN EVERY ONE KNOWS THE PLATES ARE PLACED FIRST !

Spoons are more important , otherwise how would you eat?!

plates are more important , otherwise where would you eat ?!

SPOONS !

PLATES !

SPOONS !

PLATES !

SPOONS !

PLATES !

 **ENOUGH !** i shrieked you two go get the food loke , zeref handle the table please and laxus can you please bring the water ?

bbut .. natsu started but i stopped him

just do your work . i sighed as he and gray went over to mira mumbling incohrent words .

 _seriously could they be quite and friendly atleast for an evening ?_ i sighed , but somehow i could not help but think natsu seemed adorable when he tried to persuade me with his puppy dog eyes .

i can carry more food than you pea brain !

do not !

do too!

i have had enough of these!

juvia wendy and i sweatdropped as laxus threw knives in natsu and grays direction .

hey guys is brought the caaa-

loke tripped on zeref who had been pushed aside by sting , every one saw the cake fly in slow motion towards the door as it opened and a bluenettes head poped in .

hey guys i am home oof-

he fell back against the now closed door as the cake collided with his head and knives and forks pinned him down .

. . .

every one turned white with shock and as if on cue erza came down the stairs

-ake loke finshed .

erzas face reddened and flushed as she ran down the stairs almost tripping on the hem o her long skirt ,

 _so even the mighty erza has her cute moments right ?_ i giggled to myself , though i would not have been able to tease her _that is if i care for my life ._

but i could always hint ...

in all these mess the only sane person seemed to be zeref , so i shifted towards him .

i felt him tense up the moment i came near him

\- sorry about all of this , he blurted out

\- no no no , its perfectly fine and besides i am getting the hang of it , i smiled which somehow or the other caused a certain salmonette to glare aty poor zeref  
who could only stutter under his smoldering gaze .

-X-

normal pov

\- so natsu , lucy smiled sweetly ,i have a favour to ask ,

\- no thanks

-Hey! i wasnt offering you anything i want your help .

\- ill do it for you princess , loki smiled coyly

-get a hike four eyes ! natsu shouted

\- guys stop !

\- but out zeref !

lucy sweat dropped , as she grabbed hold of natsu and started making her way out of the mansion .

there was a comfortable silence between them until natsu decide to break it  
\- so what did you want ?

\- your and happys company while buying paints , lucy answerd simply .

\- happy ? natsu looked clueless as a blue feline popped out from behind him

\- hey were did you come from ?

\- i was sitting on your head , natsu ! happy looked doleful on being ignored .

\- sorry , buddy .

* * *

 **so that its folks ! please review.**

 **natsu : lucy you better help out with the painting k ?**

 **lucy : for the hundre4th time natsu , did you READ THE SCRIPT ?!**

 **HAPPY : Natsu you are such a dunce , * shakes his head ***

 **me : so anyways guys bye ! and remeber R & R **


End file.
